Quality assurance (QA) may be a planned and systematic production processes that provide confidence in a product's suitability for its intended purpose. It may be a set of activities intended to ensure that products (goods and/or services) satisfy customer requirements in a systematic, reliable fashion. Quality assurance for software programs/applications/products may be referred to as software testing.
Software testing may be empirical investigation conducted to provide stakeholders with information about the quality of the product or service under test, with respect to the context in which it is intended to operate. The software testing may also provides an objective, independent view of the software to allow the business to appreciate and understand the risks at implementation of the software. Test techniques include, but are not limited to, the process of executing a program or application with the intent of finding software bugs or defects. The software testing may also be stated as the process of validating and verifying that a software program/application/product that meets the business and technical requirements that guided its design and development; works as expected; or may be implemented with the same characteristics.
Providing status updates of the software testing through manual calculations may utilize a significant amount of work from quality assurance testers. Such manual calculations are subject to errors and time delays. The manual calculations may not reflect a real-time status of the software testing. The results of the manual calculations may be difficult to interpret by individuals not familiar with quality assurance and software testing.